Star Wars: Redemption
by Ariston-1
Summary: Following the last wishes of a dying Jedi, One man will discover the truth of his own past. A dark and twisted past he had long sinse forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Winds howled across the barren wilderness as a single solitary figure pulled the long back cloak and hood around it's frame to shield from the biting winds and sand in the air as it tore through the gaps in the cloak. It appeared as if every footstep create was quickly covered by sand as the solitary figure fought to walk in the increasingly more powerful dust storm that was tearing across the wastelands, time seemed to stand still as the figure battled with every once of strength to walk in the winds until finally salvation, a small cavern could be seen in the distance as what appeared to be a fire burning caught his attention. Barely able to see and breath he focused with the last ounce of his strength as he finally entered the cavern.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He yelled.

A slight moaning sound filled the cave as he removed his hood and loosened his cloak while he continued into the cavern coughing up the sand he had swallowed in his long journey across the barren wastelands of the almost uninhabitable planet. As the moaning became louder he saw what appeared to be a person laying on the cold hard rock in a corner away from the fire.

"Hey… are you okay?"

"Who… are you?" The voice moaned.

"My name is Gerick… I was looking for shelter from the storm. Are you okay ma'am?"

Cautiously he walked towards the figure of woman curled up against the wall, with her hand shaking she reached into her jacket and pulled out her weapon of choice, an old and battered looking Lightsaber.

"Easy, easy… you won't need that Miss"

Sighing deeply she placed her weapon on the ground as she began coughing up blood, quickly Gerick walked towards her and handed her a drink that was almost out of her reach, weakened she was barely able to lift the cup to her lips to take a sip from the cool water.

"Who are you? What happened?"

"Julios, my name… I have… information for the Council. I must get…"

"You are currently in no condition to get anywhere. I'm not a medic but I know you are seriously hurt"

"I must, they have to be warned…" She moaned slightly.

"Julios… for the moment you need to save your strength… Hey, stay with me"

Slowly her eyes began to close as she began to loose consciousness. Sighing to himself he covered her carefully with his cloak as he looked around the cavern for any sign of what had happened to her, one thing was clear she appeared to be of the Jedi Order. Although he had never met a Jedi, the reputation of the Order had spread far and wide across the galaxy as for centuries they had maintained peace in the Galaxy until the purge of the Jedi at the hands of the Empire.

The storms continued to batter the wastelands as electrical storms battered the entrance to the cave, finally after what seemed like an eternity the sounds of moaning came from the injured Jedi within the cave. Smiling slightly he stepped away from the fire and carefully moved towards her.

"Welcome back… you've been out for almost a day"

"The storms?"

"Still battering the wastelands… you seem a little better. How do you feel?"

"I do not expect I will survive, YOU must take the information to the Rebellion…" She moaned slightly.

"_ME?_ I…"

"Please, I beg you…"

Pain ripped through her body as she tried to sit up, her blood stained clothes stuck to her delicate frame as she screamed in pain.

"Don't move…"

"The bag… take the bag. Inside is important information… you must get it to the Rebellion or all will be lost… the Empire is planning to…"

"Easy… take it easy" He said with concern.

"No.. I have little time left. Take my weapon… it will serve as proof to them. Search for a man named… Ohh my!"

She collapsed onto the floor as her eyes rolled back up into her head as her life drained away and the last whisper of her final breath. He watched on in shock as her form disappeared before his eyes leaving him alone in the empty cave as the fire that illuminated the cave died out, with only the sound of the dust and electrical storm filling the cave he looked around in shock.

He was nothing but a trader he had rarely held a weapon let alone fired one in his life, now he was given an assignment by a dying woman. An assignment he felt he had to undertake, carefully he opened the bag and looked inside, yet with no light to guide him he thought quickly as he picked up the powerful weapon she had given him, holding it with his left hand he activated the Lightsaber. As it hummed it illuminated the cavern with a powerful white glow. Carefully, with his right hand he began to pull items out of the bag.

"Perfect, more weapons…" He mumbled to himself.

Finally at the bottom of the bag was a small metallic box, upon opening the box a holographic display illuminated cavern as it exploded with light, the readout was encoded, but he knew what he was seeing, battle plans for a full scale Imperial assault on a Rebel holding.

"In the name of the gods" He said to himself.

The storm lasted three more days until finally it cleared, carefully he exited the cave and looked up at the clear skies as the three suns burned down onto the desert wastelands, breathing deeply he pulled the bag onto his shoulder and began to walk the distance to the nearest space port. Cautiously he entered the bustling metropolis as Imperial Storm Troopers maintained a slim presence within the large ancient city giving the illusion of security.

It took almost half a day to find a transport that would take him away from the planet and onto the quest given to him by the dying Jedi Knight, sitting quietly in his cabin his thoughts ran wild as he began to look over star charts of the galaxy hoping he would in some way find the leaders of the Rebellion that was challenging the Empire for control and freedom. He knew that directly entering the Rebel strong hold would be suicide as it would be vastly guarded by a large security contingent.

As the day past without incident he walked the halls of the transport as mutterings of an Imperial super weapon had begun attacking planets that had opposed them. One report he had heard from a crewmember wad that the planet Alderan had been destroyed and now fear had gripped the galaxy.

Casually he entered the messhall as a crowd had gathered around a small window, fear gripped him as the unmistakable image of an Imperial cruiser hung menacingly next to the ship.

"What's going on?" He asked a member of the crew.

"Random checks… we get them all the time, nothing to worry about sir"

"Of course, what err… what do we. Any procedures to follow?"

"It would be best of you return to your cabin sir" He said nervously.

"Of course… thank you"

Slowly he left the messhall and broke into a full run towards his cabin, grabbing everything he was given, he slipped out of his cabin and locked the door before silently running down the corridor. Avoiding the Imperial troops he found what appeared to be an old hyperspace fighter docked in the rear of the ship. Smiling slightly to himself he climbed inside the fighter and looked over the controls as a voice rang out in his head '_Run! NOW!_' Shocked he looked around as he attempted to read the controls as he undocked the fighter and screamed into space as four Imperial fighters launched from the large cruiser and screamed towards him.

"Damn it!"

It appeared as if the fighter was working automatically as he hands took on a life of their own as the nimble fighter expertly avoided the enemy fire and disappeared into hyperspace. Finally he reached a small large fleet of various vessel designs, smiling too himself he piloted his fighter around the larger ships as eight fighters formed around him.

"Unknown ship this is Red Twelve, you have entered restricted space… state your intentions"

"Red Twelve… request immediate audience with your leaders. I have vital information on planned Imperial attacks…"

"Stand by… Unknown vessel. Continue your flight path, any deviation will result in the destruction of your vessel"

"As you wish!"

Finally after following the fighters he was allowed to dock inside a large cruiser. As he exited his vessel a large security force stood around him aiming weapons directly at him.

"Easy… Easy…"

Slowly he raised his hands as shocked eyes saw the hilt of the Lightsaber hanging off his belt line, a large alien man walked towards him and took the hilt off his belt and examined it carefully.

"How did this come to you sir?"

"Long story…"

"This weapon is not yours. HOW did you get it?"

As he activated the weapon a sadness echoed over his face for a brief moment only to be replaced by the stern look of the large alien.

"This weapon was given to my student… how did you come by it? Did you kill her?"

"_NO! I SWEAR_. I was taking shelter from a dust and electrical storm in a small cave. Inside was a young woman… she was gravely injured. She gave this bag, it contains battle plans for an Imperial assault on…"

"Then she is dead… I… felt her passing. Gerick? Your name is Gerick"

"Yes… how did you know?"

"I have been expecting you. Follow me!"

With a thousand questions in his mind he followed the large formidable alien past the guards towards an isolated room, after closing the door behind them the large alien stood face to face as he spoke quietly.

"You are not the one, but you are close. What do you know about the Jedi?"

"Nothing much, all but died out, betrayed by the Empire and hunted down. Very few survive, I never actually believed in your kind until I met the young woman"

"I see, I sense a power within you sir… a great power…"

Holding out the Lightsaber of his former student he smiled slightly as it floated towards Gerick and remained motionless in the air.

"Take the weapon… it is now yours. Julios often spoke of a man who would find her in her final moments. A man of great power… yet confused. You have a hole in your mind do you not?"

"Yes, years ago I found myself on an unknown planet, with memory of who I was"

Smiling the large alien grabbed his Lightsaber and activated the weapon, swinging it quickly at Gerick's head only to be deflected by the Lightsaber given to him. Shock crept over Gerick's face as it happened fast. Smiling the large alien began to attack yet to Gerick's surprise his weapon was easily deflected as he moved around the isolated room. His sword appeared to take on a life of it's own as he deflected the powerful attack and finally began to attack the large alien.

Laughing the large alien deactivated his weapon as he stepped back.

"You… are more then you think. You have the heart and sole of a poet, yet you have knowledge locked away inside your mind… knowledge of a powerful Jedi Knight"

"Not possible" He laughed.

"It maybe possible to lift the blocks in your mind and free your true nature… if you are willing"

"What if I do not like what I am, those memories most have been blocked for a reason"

"We will see, now about this information you have brought for us?"

Smiling slightly at the huge alien he reached into the bag and pulled out the small metallic box and handed it took him, bowing slightly he examined the box carefully.

"It appears to be encoded. But it is readable" Gerick said carefully.

"I see, well then sir, follow me"

With most of the Rebel fleet engaged in other systems it was down to the Third Fleet to tackle the large Imperial cruisers, the battle was fierce as the large Command Cruisers of the Empire vastly out matched the tiny rebel fleet, the engagement seemed to last for days as the exhausted crew on all Alliance ships fought to the last man leaving many Imperial ships burning in space. On the bridge of the lead Alliance ship, many of the crew had been killed as the vicious and dark Empire slaughtered as many of the crew as they could find upon boarding the ship.

"_WE HAVE TO WITHDRAW!_"

"_NO… _Keep fighting; many of the boarding parties are contained. Focus all firepower on the Command ship!" Gerick yelled.

"That's suicide" The large alien yelled.

"Do you really want to live forever Jedi?" Smiling slightly the large alien nodded.

"Do it! Target the main engines… shields are weakest here" He said as he pointed to a schematic of the large ship.

"How do you know that Gerick?"

"I… I don't know. DO IT!"

"All surviving ships, this is Reeva. Focus all available firepower on the main engines of the Command cruiser, co-ordinates are being sent now!"

With many of the small fighters focusing on protecting the surviving fleet six large cruisers moved slowly to the rear of the large ship and began to open fire with every available weapon. Pounded by the energy blasts of the Alliance cruisers the vital shield systems began to fail as proton torpedoes and laser blasts slammed into the engine exhausts as finally the large ship began to burn in space. Much of the damage delivered to the ship had been contained within the remainder of the shields as debris bounced off the energy shield and back towards the hull causing secondary damage until finally a large explosion tore ship apart from the inside.

A rapturous echoed within the Alliance cruiser as the remaining Imperial ships began to withdraw from the battle zone, sitting back in a chair Gerick smiled to himself slightly as he looked around the bridge.

"Nice work people" Reeva yelled. "Gerick… you too. I don't know where you got you're intel, but it was good intel, thank you"

"Anytime sir"

For weeks the Alliance fleet began to gather as word of the destruction of the large Death Star rang out around the galaxy, finally it appeared as if the Alliance had a chance for survival against a seemingly infinite grasp of the Empire and it's dark Sith Masters.


	2. Chapter 2

After almost a year of retraining in the ways of '_The Force_' Gerick had begun a journey to uncover his forgotten past, the first thing he could remember was awaking on a civilian transport ship. The Medical technicians had told him he was found in what appeared to be a life pod launched from a planets surface; however, no planet was close enough to where he had been found. Although one memory had begun to surface, it filled him with fear and dread. Memories of Lightsaber combat on a world at the very rim of the galaxy, although it was his only memory of his past he had little choice but to follow his memory to the planet. Taking a small spacecraft he followed his memory to the world, from orbit it was an ocean world, a beautiful blue planet in a system of four gas giants and the small ocean world, with it's twin suns breaking over the planet it appeared as a calm, almost serene vision of beauty. Slowly the ship orbited the world as at the equator small pockets of islands began to appear in the light from the twin stars, nodding too himself Gerick scanned for settlements as on a large island at the centre of the cluster the sensors reported a small town or village.

"That must be it, taking us down. Targeting an area outside the settlement"

"Are you sure about this?" His co-pilot said.

"It's the only link to my past… I have to know"

"Of course"

Finally, the vessel touched down, as the rear hatch opened Gerick exited as the brisk cool air washed over him, the large field still glistening with the morning dew of a cool summer's night. Taking a deep breath he began to walk towards the settlement as his co-pilot followed at his side. The settlement appeared to have very little in the way of technology, different species of animals grazed in the distance as small pockets of farms came into view until finally they entered what appeared to be a small market place.

"Gerick, I find it hard to believe these people have anything in the way of escape pods… or even Starship technology"

"Agreed, a truly agrarian society. But this is the only place I remember before I…"

"Lost your mind?"

Over the past year, he had come to respect his co-pilot, a beautiful young alien officer. Her pale almost white skin looked like silk as splashes of colour echoed in her cheeks and her pale grey eyes matched only by the unusual almost pale golden hair that flowed over her tiny delicate frame. He had to admit too himself that he could not help but be attracted too the young apprentice of the large alien Jedi known only as Reeva.

As they entered the heart of the market place crowds gathered around a large auction, pointing slightly Gerick signalled the way to go as she agreed with a beautiful smile that almost melted his heart, in the days of the Old Order a Jedi had been forbidden to take a mate, but in light of extinction of the Jedi it had become hoped for or even expected.

As they approached the crowd a young boy turned, as he saw the two approaching Jedi he screamed aloud. Stopping quickly Gerick looked around as the villagers ran away in terror at the two strangers approaching. Barely audible over the screams one sentence caught his attention. '_The Dark One Returns_' As the crowd ran away they both stood in shock looking at each other as a large figure stood motionless at the far side of the market place, while a voice ripped threw the air.

"You have no business here. You and your kind has taken everything from us, leave now"

The unmistakable sound of two Lightsabers activating behind them made Gerick look around quickly as two large aliens approached them with deadly intent, looking back at the figure before them two blue Lightsabers exploded into life as the figure walked towards them ready for the attack.

"Wait…" Gerick yelled.

Footsteps moved in close behind them as they stood back to back and activated their own weapons ready to defend themselves against the three Jedi before them.

"Why have you returned?" The large figure yelled.

Joining the two others, they began to circle Gerick and his co-pilot as they stood ready to defend themselves. Looking deep into his eyes the first figure, an old man stopped in his tracks as he lowered his weapons slightly.

"Why are you here? I sense doubt in you Antos"

"Antos? My name is Gerick… who are you?" He said confused.

"You do not remember?"

"Remember what?" He barked.

Slowly walking towards the two the figure removed his hood and looked directly into his eyes as he spoke.

"You where once my student Antos… but you betrayed us all to the Emperor, then Vader came, they slaughtered everyone… including my wife and child. Once a year you and your Dark Lord returned to take everything from us… All that remains of the Jedi I trained now circle you and your dark apprentice"

Quickly his Co-pilot turned and raised her weapon towards his throat as she yelled aloud with betrayal and disgust.

"You're Sith? Now the pieces fit together Antos"

"What? No… I swear I had no idea what is going on. Tigan you must believe me"

"Why should I? I can not believe I was going to give myself to you"

Quickly she moved her deadly weapon from his throat and began to swing at his neck, time stopped as he closed his eyes and raised his chin for the final strike to end his life, from the deepest part of his mind several images began to flow as his heart began to pound as a voice echoed inside his mind. A voice he had heard only once before it was the voice of the young woman whom had sent him on this journey. '_Let it happen… trust me Antos. I see the good within you… and potential to be the greatest of all Jedi_'only the sound of two Lightsaber blades clashing forced him to open his eyes. Seeing two blades holding back the pink blade of Tigan's weapon, he traced them back to its owner the large hooded man.

"Lower your weapon miss" The man demanded.

"Why should I? He's a Sith"

"Master?" Called one of the young Jedi behind them.

"I do not know what has happened to you Antos, if this is a dark game… I will end his life myself. I owe you that. Follow me both of you, something you must see"

The sound of Lightsabers deactivating echoed around the market place as Tigan joined the three Jedi and escorted the prisoner towards a small barn like structure converted into a training ground.

"I assume this looks familiar to you Antos?"

"Should it?" He asked politely.

"Yes, you where born and trained here. I remember training you in the ways of the force Antos, my most promising student…"

With caution the large man opened a large wooden box and pulled out an object covered in a large and heavy cloth, slowly he removed the cloth and looked directly into Gerick's eyes with sadness as he slowly held out the object.

"The last time you came here, you left this"

"What is it?" He asked politely.

"Take it… you know what it is Antos…"

His hands began to shake as he took the long metallic tube, almost half his height and heavy, images began to flow in his mind as he grabbed his head in pain. Blood flowed from his ears and nose as he screamed aloud.

"What's happening?" Tigan asked.

"His memory is returning…"

With caution she reached for her weapon as the large man shook his head slightly, sensing his power and some of his thoughts she relaxed her hand as Gerick released his grip on his head and stood tall as he looked around.

"Ohh my god… what have I done?"

His memory had begun to return as he recognised the two young apprentices, closing his eyes slightly he lowered his head as he turned to the large man before him and dropped too his knees as painful memories began to surface.

"Forgive me… forgive me father"

Tigan looked on in shock at what she had learned about the man she had worked with for almost a year, a powerful young man who had lost his way and now all was being revealed before her eyes.

"Father?"

"Yes Miss Tigan, Antos is my son. He was tempted by the Dark Side and fell under its power, he contacted the Empire with the location of the place and betrayed everything he knew and loved. The last I heard of him was he was made a Jedi Hunter for the Empire, he used that Saber-Staff to continue along his dark path and destroy the last of our kind"

"What makes you think he is still not on that path?" She asked.

"Something has happened in his path… his memory was wiped… I can sense the good within him. And something else, a different power. Julios?"

Slowly Gerick stood and looked around as he cleared his vision of tears; a smile appeared on his face as he looked up into the eyes of his father.

"Julios… She was a young Jedi I found when I was hiding from a dust storm, she sent me on this path. A path that led me to you"

"Redemption my son… she watches over you even now. If you will discard your past weapon… a weapon of the Sith, I have something else for you"

Smiling slightly the large man reached into the box once more and pulled out a Lightsaber hilt, a black hilt with gold and silver highlights, as he took the blade he smiled slightly as he activated the weapon.

"Ohh my god… I thought…"

"You thought you had lost this; I took it from you before you left us. It belonged too you, no one knows how you got the power crystal… you never said. But it was a weapon of great power when held in your hands"

"A black blade?" Tigan said. "I thought that was impossible, I've never seen one before"

"Very few Jedi have. A black crystal is the rarest of all"

Smiling slightly he deactivated the weapon and looked around at the Jedi before him as a voice once again echoed within his mind. '_Follow the path Antos, the Jedi will rise again. The question is… will you be apart of it?_'

"Come with us… the Rebellion could use…"

"I can not, it is not my path. But it is yours, some one is rising… a great power. Find him, together the both of you will bring down the empire and return the Jedi to it's rightful place. Once the Empire has fallen, myself and those like us will return. I give you a quest Antos, more of our kind are still in hiding.. Find them and the one who will rise, I will be watching you my son"

"Yes father, I swear… I will find them"

"Only then will you have redeemed yourself in the eyes of all Jedi. Tigan, you will go with him, keep him on the path" He said through a smile.

"Me?"

"You have a connection, greater then the force its self. Show me your weapon Tigan"

Cautiously she handed him her weapon, smiling he placed it on his belt and handed her his own black, silver and gold hilted duel weapons.

"They have served me well… now it is time for them belong to a real Jedi, one pure of heart and conviction"

"I can not take these"

"Yes you can… My students will join you on your journey. As one of the last of the old Jedi Order I bestow upon you the rank of Jedi Knight. Train my Padawans, I give them too you"

Straightening her back Tigan stood tall as she smiled at the thought of being a full Jedi Knight and not a Padawan learner as she had always been, although she knew that only her master could release her from his training she now had a learner of her own.

"What will you do now father?"

"Antos my son, I will protect this planet as I always have, as I trained you to do one day. Go, the fate of the Jedi and the Galaxy rests in your hands and those who you will find"


End file.
